User talk:Markab0572
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the European Union2 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Wolfbln (talk) 20:48, September 3, 2016 (UTC) about SWISS mobile Hi Markab. They have introduced this product already in 2014 (with higher rates). There is a discussion about in the GSM prepaid forum: http://www.prepaidgsm.net/forum/showthread.php?t=8620 This was run by a rather dubious company called Naka. SWISS Airlines is only giving its name. From their webpage, there is no way to find out exactly, who is running this, what the conditions are and other minimal requirements for selling it in the EU. Every merchant on eBay has to reveal more than they do. Mostly likely this is an offer sold from outside the EU (like Switzerland or the Channel Islands) as they don't seem to care about it. BTW. The fact that you just logged in new to this forum, without made any contributions before and just want to tell us that you "discovered" a "new" SIM and post it in 2 discussions, does seem a bit like spam..... Wolfbln (talk) 10:04, September 4, 2016 (UTC) (admin) UPDATE: Swiss Mobile seems to be still run by Naka Ltd. a subdivision of Naka AG in Switzerland: If you can read German: http://www.inside-it.ch/articles/37969 I have found their T&Cs now. They are only shown when you log in to their account. This is kind of hidden. Given the shady history of this company, very mixed user reports and a tricky website, trying to conceal vendor and conditions, I can't add them. Sorry. Wolfbln (talk) 10:17, September 4, 2016 (UTC) (admin) 2nd UPDATE: I was able to find some positive feedback as well (in German): http://www.vielfliegertreff.de/reisetechnologie/75495-swiss-mobile.html At least, it doesn't seem to be a scam. - you'll get a +44 number based in Jersey (which is not part of the UK, nor the EU) - calls are made through call-back procedure - which is less reliable -> But there are grave contradictions on their website about the data rates: QUOTE: ''SWISS Mobile Europe Special'' Availability: '''all Europe countries' incl. Norway and Sweden'' So it's all of Europe, or EU/EEA, Switzerland included? or not? For Russia; Serbia and other European countries (outside of EU), they give quite different rates in their calculator: Using data in Serbia CHF 0.48 / MB There are so many uncertainties and contradictions on their page, I simply can't add them. Please understand. If you are working with this company, please fix it and make it more transparent. Thanks Wolfbln (talk) 10:36, September 4, 2016 (UTC) (admin) Hi Wolfbin thanks a lot for your research! And sorry for the lock like SPAM. But I'm following your Wiki since about a Year as I'm using the prepaid Sim's mostly for Data and my Provider has really High rates. So I anyway orderd a Three Prepay from UK and also a SWISS Sim and will test it. After reading all your comments I most say that's not a very professional Website / Offering especially the hidden T&Cs, i wonder if that's legal that they are so hidden? What i'm more suprised that SWISS works with such a Company that not even have a Phonebook Entry, really curious. I fully understand that you won't add it. Anyway I keep you posted Markab0572 (talk) 11:31, September 4, 2016 (UTC)